MWDC: Captain America: In From the Cold
by Finmonster
Summary: After spending almost 70 years frozen in a block of ice, Steve Rodgers a.k.a. Captain America has been discovered. But the world has changed since the days of World War II. Can Steve adjust to a world that's moved on without him? And what will he do when a old foe comes looking for revenge? MWDC Part 2 Book 10


**MWDC: Part 2 Book 10:**

**Captain America: In From the Cold**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

_A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to get its pants on_

-Winston Churchill

_September 23__rd__, 2012, somewhere in the Artic_

A vehicle designed to move through the snow was slowly making its way across a frozen tundra. Its lights desperately tried to pierce through the blizzard it was traveling through, but could only illuminate the area a few yards in front of the vehicle. As it drove, a figure could be seen slowly walking towards the vehicle, his silhouette becoming clearer as he walked through the blizzard. He was carrying a flare in one hand and waving the vehicle down with the other.

As he got closer, more details could be seen of the man. He wore a bright orange parka over black snow pants, along with black gloves and snow boots. He also wore a black ski hat under his upturned hood and goggles, revealing only his bushy brown beard.

As the man walked up, the vehicle came to a stop and two other men got out. They were both wearing dark blue parkas over grey snow pants, black gloves and black snow boots. They also wore dark grey ski hats. The eagle and shield symbol of SHIELD was emblazoned on the shoulders of their jackets.

"You the guys from the government?" the man in the orange parka asked.

"You could say that," one of the men replied.

"Cryptic," the man stated with a laugh, "Yeah, you're from the government."

"I'm Agent Johnson," the first man, Caucasian with brown hair and eyes, says before indicating to the African-American man with him, "This is Agent Jones."

"What did you find?" Agent Jones asked.

"It's better that I show you, mostly because I'm not really sure what it is myself," the man explained as he began to walk back the way he came, the two men following him.

"So are you guys bringing any other equipment?" the man in the orange parka asked.

"I thought you said it was small," Agent Johnson asked.

"I said it was in small pieces," the man corrected, "And there are quite a few of them."

As they walked, the storm lets up slightly, allowing them to see numerous other flares that had been set up around the area, illuminating other people working on the debris. Numerous pieces of metal stick up out of the snow, each showing heavy signs of wear and rust. Walking up to one of the pieces, Agent Johnson examined it.

"This metal is decades old," he commented, "close to a century."

"How has this not been found before?" Agent Jones asked.

"The snow must have hid it," the man explained, "It's constantly moving and shifting with every storm. This landscape is constantly changing."

"Hey!" one of the workers called out, catching the men's attention, "We got something here!"

Turning in the direction the shout had come from, the three men hustled over to the worker. He stood by a large piece of debris, which he had set a number of flares around. As the men approached the area, they saw that the worker was trying to pull the piece of debris out of the snow and ice.

"There's something under here!" the worker cried.

"Not something," Agent Johnson whispered, "Someone."

Agent Johnson leaned down and brushed some of the snow from the outline of the figure buried beneath. As he did, he revealed a hump on what appeared to be the figure's back. Clearing the snow away, it was revealed to be a metallic disk of some sort. It had red, and white circles radiating from the middle, coming from a blue circle with a white star at its center. Beneath the object, there was the form of a body, dressed in a uniform of similar coloring.

"Oh my God," Johnson whispered.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jones asked.

"Call Director Fury," Johnson replied, "This one has waited long enough."

_Later,_

The sound of traffic and city life wafted in through the open window, the white curtains moving in the small breeze that blew into the room. The walls were covered in soft colored, floral wallpaper and illuminated by softly glowing electric lamps. The noise from outside the window was mixed with those coming from the transistor radio sitting on a table next to it. The sounds of a baseball game being announced came from the radio's speakers.

The main fixture of the room was a bed sitting opposite the door leading into the room, the occupant lying beneath the soft covers. Slowly, he began to stir, opening his blue eyes and pushing himself up into a sitting position. He wore a white t-shirt and cotton pajamas over his powerful frame. He looked around the room in confusion, trying to figure out where he was.

As he did, the door to his room opened, revealing a woman. She was around his age, with long blonde hair that fell around her shoulders. She was dressed in a nurse's uniform, the pristine white of the material almost glowing in the light. She observed him with blue eyes as a smile crossed her face.

"Good morning, Captain," she greeted, "It's good to see you up and about."

"What happened?" he asked, "Where am I?"

"You were in an accident during your last mission, Steve," the nurse explained, "We fished you out of the sea and brought you back to New York to recuperate."

"Right, I remember…the mission...Zemo…" he reminisced, bringing one of his hands to his head as he did. While he thought, he happened to catch a snippet of the radio broadcast.

"Is that game happening right now?" he asked, indicating to the baseball broadcast coming from the radio.

"Yes it is, I can turn it up if you'd like," the nurse offered helpfully.

"There's no need," Steve said as he sat up in bed, before glaring at the nurse, "because, you see, I was at that game."

The nurse looked at him in shock as realization struck her.

"Seems like you didn't do your homework," Rodgers growled as he got up from bed, glaring at the nurse, "Now, I'll ask again. Where am I?"

As he got up, the nurse reached behind her back and pulled out a small device from her back pocket. It was little more than a plastic box with a button on it, which she pushed causing a red light on the top to light up.

As Steve approached the nurse, the door behind her opened and two men entered. They were dressed in navy blue jumpsuits with white boots, gloves, belts and gun harnesses. The symbol of a shield in front of an eagle in white was over their hearts. The two men stepped in front of the nurse, their hands clenched into fists as they prepared to detain Steve. Steve narrowed his eyes as the men approached him.

One of the men reached out and grabbed Steve by the shoulder. With lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed the other man's wrist, before twisting it, causing the man to hiss in pain. As the other man moved to stop him, Steve lashed out with his foot, kicking the other man hard in the chest, sending him stumbling back into the nurse, who caught him. As the two struggled to right themselves, Steve, still holding the first man's wrist, spun around before pulling the man over his shoulder and slamming him onto the ground.

As the first guard moved to attack again, the nurse reached into her pocket and pulled out a syringe. The guard ran at Steve, throwing a punch at him. Steve easily side stepped the attack, before elbowing him in the back, causing the guard to stumble forward, catching himself on the bed. As he turned back, the nurse stabbed at him with the syringe, but Steve dodged the attack and grabbed the woman's arms with both his hands. He twisted her arm and she let go of the syringe, tossing it into the air. Pushing her away, Steve reached up and snagged the syringe out of the air. As the nurse stumbled into the wall, the guard recovered and turned to face Steve, just in time for the captain to drive the syringe into his neck. The man gasped in pain as Steve pushed down on the plunger, injecting him. As he pulled the needle out, Steve tossed it aside as the man began to wobble on his feet. Grabbing the man by the front of his jumpsuit, Steve stepped backwards and swung him around, throwing the guard across the room, and sending him smashing through the door, taking part of the wall with him.

As the man tumbled out of the room, it was revealed that the room beyond was some sort of large room with grey metal floors and walls. A look of confusion on his face, Steve stepped through the hole he had knocked through the wall into the room. Looking around, he saw that the room was supported by steel columns and rafters and completely encompassed the room he was just in, which was made of propped walls like a movie set. The whole room was illuminated by fluorescent lights.

As he looked around, the nurse reached up to her ear and touched a communication device tucked in her ear canal.

"Red alert!" she whispered, "The captain is loose! Agents in distress! Send back up!"

As she said this, an alarm screeched as the lights suddenly turned an angry red. His eyes narrowing, Steve looked around, noticing two more guards enter through a door on the other side of the room. They approached him, pausing a few feet away to pull out retractable batons which they snapped open.

"That's the best you got?" Steve asked mockingly, sliding into a fighting stance.

In response, the guards each flicked a switch on the handle of their batons as they approached him, causing them to hum to life as small bolts of electricity ran up and down the weapons.

"Alright then," Steve said, caught off guard by action. Looking at the unconscious guard laying among the rubble, he saw the man's own baton hanging from his belt. Reaching down, he quickly snatched the baton and snapped it open just as the guards reached him. Steve ducked the attack of one guard while parrying an attack from the other, causing sparks to fly as the two weapons clashed. Lashing out, Steve punched the second guard in the face, causing the man to stumble back. Spinning around, he blocked as the first guard swung down at him. They struggled against each other for a few moments before the guard tried to knee him in the stomach, which Steve blocked with his arm, knocking the blow away before punching him in the stomach, causing the guard to stumble away and double over in pain. As the man stumbled, Steve roundhouse kicked him in the face, spinning him through the air and sending him sprawling.

As the guard tried to recover, Steve found the button on his baton and flicked it on, causing the weapon to spark to life. He approached the man to finish him off, but stopped as the second guard charged him from behind. Hopping into the air, Steve flipped around and planted his free hand on the guards shoulder and vaulting off of him, sending the guard stumbling forward as Steve lands behind him.

As the first guard began to pick himself up, the second guard caught himself while Steve rushed him. The second guard managed to turn around and get his weapon up to block as Steve attacked him. The force of his blow caused the guard to stumble backwards, allowing Steve to press his attack. Steve swung at the man half a dozen more times, pushing him further and further back with each strike. Faking a high attack, Steve swung low, hitting the other man on the knee, sending a jolt of electricity through him. As the guard struggled to stay on his feet, Steve hit him on the wrist, jolting him again and causing him to drop his weapon. As the baton clattered to the ground, Steve punched him in the gut, causing him to double over before Steve uppercut him with the handle of his weapon, knocking the guard off his feet before gravity slammed him hard onto the metal floor. Stepping over to the guard, he jabbed the baton into the man's stomach, sending a large jolt of electricity through him and knocking him out.

Reaching down, Steve picked up the unconscious guard's baton, before turning around, finding the other guard on his feet, pointing his baton at Steve. Unfazed, Steve turned to face him, twirling both batons in his hands. Slowly, the two men edged towards each other, before the guard swung at Steve. Steve dodged out of the way before hitting the man on the wrist with one of his batons while hitting the guard on the shoulder with the other, forcing him to drop his weapon as his whole arm went numb. As the man struggled to regain control of his arm, Steve hit him on the hip with one baton, before catching him behind the knee with the other, lifting him off his feet and into the air. As he floated in the air, Steve brought both baton's above his head and slammed them onto the man's torso, smashing him onto the ground and giving him a massive jolt that knocked him out.

Steve switched his batons off before snapping one of them shut and tucking it into his pants before picking up the unconscious guards and switching it off as well. He took a quick look around, before he noticed the guard's earpiece. Kneeling down, he took it out of the man's ear, cleaned it off and put it in his own a curious look on his face.

"Smith, can you hear me?" a gruff voice asked over the earpiece, as Steve made his way to the doors, "Smith? Damn, Steve got Smith and Rodriguez. I need more firepower down there!"

As Steve exited the room, he found himself in a corridor. Both the ceiling and floor were an angry red from the lights illuminating them from some unseen source. On the other hand the walls were a dark blue in color and made of thick metal by the looks of them. The hallway continued forward, branching off a few feet in front of him before going around a corner a few yards away from that.

"This is fire team Bravo Five!" a voice shouted over the communication link as the sound of boots coming from around the corner grew closer, "We are approaching the containment area now!"

"Set those weapons to stun, agent!" the gruff voice said over the comm link, "We need Rodgers alive!"

"Rodger that," the agent replied as two men came rushing around the corner in front of Steve. They were dressed similarly to the guards, but over their body suits, they wore black colored body armor and black helmets with plexiglass visors. They carried large assault rifles with some sort of mechanical apparatuses attached to the bottom of the guns.

"Target sighted!" one of the men shouted. Steve only had a split second to dive into the side hall before the agents lifted their weapons and fired, blue bolts of electricity shooting out of the apparatuses on their guns and struck the doors into the next room, causing small bolts of electricity to spread out over the doors before disappearing.

Rolling to his feet, Steve noticed that the short hallway he was in led to a short staircase which in turn led to a room that seemed to look into the room he had just come from. Turning around, he heard the agents rushing down the hall towards where he was. He quickly switched on his batons before putting his back to the wall facing away from the approaching agents. Quickly examining the layout of the area, he formulated an idea.

Stepping away from the wall, he quickly ran up it a few feet before pushing off of it. Spinning around, he planted his feet against the opposite wall and pushed off of it, flipping out into the main corridor and over the agents as they were rounding the corner.

"Shit!" one of the guards shouted as Steve landed behind them and rushed towards them. As the agents brought their guns to bear, Steve was already on them. As one agent fired at him, Steve pushed his gun up, causing the electric bolt to strike the ceiling, while at the same time knocking the second guard's weapon to the side, causing him to hit the wall behind Steve.

Steve swung one of his batons, hitting the second guard in the shoulder. The force of the blow knocked the man into the nearby wall, but his armor seemed to absorb the jolt from the baton. Steve quickly swung his baton back around and struck the first agent on the side of the head, denting his helmet and cracking his visor while the force of his blow slammed the other side of his head against the wall.

As the first agent's head spun, Steve turned back to the second, bringing his batons up and slamming his weapons onto the other man's shoulders, forcing the agent to his knees. Grabbing his head, Steve drove his knee into the agent's face, shattering the helmet's visor and breaking the agent's nose. Holding the dazed and injured agent's head with one arm, Steve lifted his other hand up and slammed the hilt of his baton against the top of the agent's helmet, denting it. Still holding the side of the man's head, Steve slammed it against the wall, breaking the helmet further and causing it to unclip from the agent's head. Still holding the agent's head, Steve threw him to the ground, pulling off the man's helmet as he did so, holding it in one hand with one of his batons.

Noticing the first agent lifting his gun to point it at him from the corner of his eye, Steve spun around and slammed the gun aside with the helmet, sending it skidding across the floor out into the main corridor. Before the agent could react, Steve swung the helmet back around and slammed it against the man's head, denting the agent's helmet further and shattering his visor. Before the agent could recover, Steve swung the helmet around a third time and slammed it against the man's face, causing his nose to shatter, sending blood pouring down his face. As the agent fell to his knees from weakness, Steve kneed him in the head, the force slamming the agent's head against the wall again and knocking him out.

"Freeze!" a female voice said. Glancing over his shoulder, Steve saw the nurse holding the agent's discarded weapon and pointing it at him, "That's enough Captain Rodgers. I think you need to relax."

"You try to trick me into thinking I'm safe back home and then sick your goons on me, and you expect me to relax?" Steve snapped, "Put down that gun before you get yourself hurt."

"I don't think you're in any position to be making threats, Captain," she replied, "Now if you'll just listen to me."

Before she could finish, Steve hurled the helmet at her, knocking the gun out of her hands. As she turned to face him, Steve followed through and hurled one of his batons at her, hitting her in the stomach and sending a large jolt through her that knocked her off her feet before she fell to the floor unconscious. Walking over to her, he picked up the baton, switched off weapons and snapped them closed, before tucking them into his pants. He then quickly collected the agent's guns, holding one in each hand before running down the hall the way the agents had come.

Rounding to corner, he found that the corridor ended a short distance away with an elevator. Running up to the elevator, he hit a button to summon it and almost instantly the doors swung open, revealing a small elevator with a similar illuminated roof and floor and blue metal walls. Steve stepped inside and the doors closed behind him with a woosh of air. Turning around, he saw a panel next to the door with buttons ranging from one to fifty. He looked at it for a moments before pushing the number one button. As soon as he pushed the button, the elevator began to move upwards with such speed and suddenness that it knocked Steve off balance for a moment.

"Bravo Five is down!" the gruff voice said over the comm link, "Rodgers is in the elevator! Someone intercept him!"

"This is Falcon," a new voice said over the comm link, "I have two special agents with me on deck five. We'll intercept."

Looking at the panel, Steve saw the button for deck five illuminate and felt the elevator slowing to a stop. His eyes narrowing, Steve placed his back against the wall opposite the door and pointed his guns at the door.

There was a ding and the elevator jerked to a stop and the doors swung open with a hiss, revealing three men standing on the other side. Two were dressed in the same uniforms as the guards though their symbols, gloves, boots, belts and harnesses where done in black instead of white. They both carried assault rifles like the ones Steve carried.

They were flanking an African-American man who looked to be somewhere in his late thirties. He had dark brown eyes and short black hair along with a short goatee. He wore a sleeveless black jumpsuit with a red belt, red combat boots and red fingerless gloves. He had the same symbol on his chest, though his symbol was colored in red.

Though the two special agents had their weapons at the ready they were caught off guard by the fact Steve was ready as well. He was quicker on the trigger and two bolts of electricity shot out of his weapons and hit the men in their chests, knocking them down as the shock caused them to convulse on the floor.

The other man glanced at the special agents in shock, before he noticed Steve pointing his weapons at him. As Steve pulled the trigger, the man dove forward with speeds that caught Steve off guard and pushed the weapons to the sides, causing the shots to go wild hitting the walls outside the elevator. The other man grabbed Steve's arms and began to squeeze them, trying to force Steve to drop the weapons. While the other man's strength caught Steve off guard, he retaliated by trying to knee the man in the stomach, but, to his surprise, the man blocked with his own leg. This knocked them both off balance though and Steve lashed out with a head butt, dazing the other man and forcing him to take a step back.

Before Steve could press his advantage though, the man caught himself, planting his foot and pushing the still off balance Steve backwards, slamming him against the side of the elevator, denting the metal wall. The blow caused Steve to accidentally pull the trigger on one of his guns, the bolt of electricity hitting the panel, sending sparks flying as the door wooshed closed. The elevator leapt upwards before slamming to a stop on deck three with such speed that it knocked both men into the air and slammed them against the floor.

Steve was the first to recover, pushing himself up and tackling the other man as he tried to stand, slamming into the elevator doors, knocking them off, sending them and the two men rolling into the hallway beyond.

"Rodgers and Falcon are on deck three!" the gruff voice said over the comm link, "I need someone up there now!"

"This is Hawkeye!" a new voice said, "I'm on my way!"

Steve took the moment to take in his new surroundings. He was in a corridor similar to the others he had been in, except for the blue metal, the walls were made of glass looking out onto a larger room beyond that also continued on behind the elevator. Also instead of ending at the elevator, the corridor branched around the elevator and continued on out of sight. Snapping back to reality, Steve saw the man, Falcon, picking himself up off the ground. Looking around, he saw one of the weapons laying a few feet away. He leapt on it, rolling to his knees and pointing it at the other man as he finished standing on it. Falcon's eyes widened in surprise, before he glanced down, seeing one of the elevator doors lying at his feet. As Steve fired at him, Falcon slammed his foot down on the door, causing it to lurch up in front of him an absorbing the electric blast. As soon as the electricity had dissipated, Falcon gave the door a kick, which sent the door skidding across the floor, tearing up some of the lights in the floor and knocking them out. Steve's eyes widened in surprise and he rolled out of the way after which it slammed into the elevator, which sparked and shook from the damage.

As Steve pushed himself to his feet, Falcon rushed him. Steve tried to bring his gun to bear, but Falcon spun around and kicked it out of Steve's hands. As Steve turned to face him again, Falcon drove his knee into Steve's stomach. As Steve doubled over in pain, Falcon grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against one of the glass walls, cracking it.

"That's enough!" Falcon shouted, holding the struggling Steve against the wall.

Before he could say anything more, Steve raised up his arms, slamming his elbows into Falcon's arms, knocking his hands off his shoulders. He followed by quickly shoving Falcon in the chest, sending Falcon skidding across the ground.

As Steve moved to attack him again, he was stopped as something shot past right in front of his eyes. Glancing to his side, Steve saw an arrow imbedded in the wall next to the elevator. Looking to his other side, he saw a man standing at the other end of the corridor. He wore a black and purple sleeveless leather shirt, matching pants, combat boots and long black fingerless gloves. He had short, spikey brown hair and his eyes were concealed behind a pair of sunglasses with red lenses. He carried a sophisticated looking black bow in his hands while he wore a matching quiver on his back.

"The first one's a warning shot!" the new comer shouted as he notched a black shafted arrow in his bow, "You won't get another one!"

"It's over, Rodgers," Falcon said, "Stand down."

"Not quite," Steve replied, turning and charging at Falcon. Hawkeye loosed another arrow, but Steve ducked below the arrow, sending it flying into the open elevator, the blow causing it to shake from its already tenuous grip on its couplings and go screaming down the shaft.

Before Hawkeye could notch another arrow, Steve had plowed into Falcon, catching him off guard and slamming him into, and then through one of the glass walls. Shards of glass showered around them as the two men fell, falling onto a computer terminal that had been set up on the deck below, sending sparks flying as they crushed the computer beneath their weight.

As Steve tried to recover, he looked around a bit, taking in his surroundings. He noticed a few people rushing from the room, leaving just him and Falcon. It was a large room, and looked like some kind of command central, with dozens of computer terminals and desks spread out around the room. It had a high vaulted ceiling and the ceiling, floor and walls were all made out of the same dark blue metal, with part of the floor covered in illuminated walkways. At the center of the room was a raised area on which sat an imposing chair with a few panels spread out in front of it. Directly across from the chair was a giant window that took up most of the entire wall, the morning sunlight shining through it as clouds whipped past. There were metal stairs on both sides of the room leading down to the deck below and there were three doors leading out of the room.

Falcon groaned in pain as Steve pushed himself up, sitting on the other man's chest. Reaching to his waist, Steve pulled out one of the batons before snapping it open and flicking it on, electricity sparking from its tip. As Steve moved to jab Falcon in the chest with it, Falcon's hands shot up and grabbed Steve's wrist. The two men wrestled for a few moments before Falcon managed to twist Steve's arm enough to force him to let go of the baton, which he quickly snatched out of the air.

As Falcon turned his hand to jab Steve with the baton, Steve rolled to the side, sliding out of Falcon's grip and landing on the ground. As he landed, he pulled out the other two batons, snapped them open and turned the electricity on as Falcon rolled off the computer and turned to face him. The two men faced off, their weapons at the ready, waiting or the other to make the first move.

Steve moved first, jumping towards Falcon and lashing out with one of his batons. Falcon parried the first blow and dodged Steve's follow up attack with his other baton. Spinning with his momentum, Steve swung at his batons at Falcon again, forcing the other man to flip backwards to avoid the attack.

Pressing his advantage, Steve rushed Falcon, swinging one of his batons at his head. Falcon parried the attack before swinging at Steve's head with his own. Steve ducked the attack, but he was unprepared when Falcon brought up his knee and struck Steve in the face with it. As Steve reeled, Falcon smacked one of the batons out of his hands, sending it clattering across the ground. As Falcon moved to smack Steve with his baton, Steve reached up and grabbed his arm, stopping his attack. Steve moved to hit Falcon in the side with his own baton, but Falcon grabbed his arm, stopping his attack as well. For a few moments, the two of them struggled against each other neither gaining any ground. Then, Steve shifted his weight, pulling Falcon towards him, spinning him around and lifting him off his feet. Before Faclon could react, Steve spun him through the air and tossed him away, smashing him into another computer panel, knocking it over and breaking it in a shower of sparks.

Steve rushed over to where Falcon lay, raising his baton to finish the fight. As he did though, it was suddenly knocked out of his hand. As he watched it clatter to the ground and roll away, he saw an arrow clatter to the ground next to it. Looking up at the deck he had just come from and saw Hawkeye standing in the hole he had knocked in the hall, already notching another arrow in his bow. As he moved to fire it, Falcon hopped to his feet and charged into Steve, tackling him over a desk and sending them both rolling into the center of the room. Falcon pinned him to the ground for a moment, but Steve managed to get his feet under him and push Falcon off of him, causing Falcon to stumble backwards towards the window, catching himself on another computer panel. Steve hopped to his feet and he rushed Falcon, punching him twice in the face before tackling him over the panel and sending them both rolling across the floor.

Steve picked himself up first, bending down and forcing Falcon to his feet, before shoving him towards the window. Falcon caught himself right before he ran into it, but was slammed into the window when Steve tackled him from behind, the force of the blow causing the window to crack. Steve quickly slammed his arm against Falcon's head, cracking the window more as he held the other man there.

"Hold it, Cap!" a gruff voice said behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a large number agents standing behind him, all with weapons trained on him with Hawkeye at the center, an arrow trained on him. Next to Hawkeye stood another man. He was a middle aged African-American, with a bald head and a black goatee. He had only one brown eye, his left eye covered by a black eye patch with a few scars sticking out from underneath it. He wore the same dark blue body suit with black boots, belt and harness. He wore no gloves and over his bodysuit he wore a black trench coat with the same insignia on the chest.

"Who are you people!?" Steve demanded, not letting go of Falcon, "Where am I!?"

"I'm Director Nick Fury, and this is SHIELD," the man explained putting his hands up in a calming gesture.

"SHIELD?" Steve asked, "Is this some kind of HYDRA split off?"

"No," Fury says, smirking a little, "We're a UN funded organization trusted with protecting the world from anything that threatens it."

"UN?" Steve asked, clearly confused, "You expect me to believe that? Where am I!?"

"Look out that window and see for yourself," Fury replies, nodding towards the window. Hesitantly, Steve turned and looked out with window and was stunned by what he saw. Where ever they were, they were flying. The ground was miles below them and clouds whipped by at frightening speeds. Taking a closer look, he realized they were above a city. A city that he recognized.

"New York," Fury said, having walked up next to Steve without him realizing it, placing his hand on Steve's arm and easing it off of Falcon, releasing the other man, "Home sweet home."

"What happened to me?" Steve whispered, not noticing Falcon stand up and take a step away, rubbing the sore spot of his neck.

"You've been asleep for a long time, Cap," Fury says moving his hand to the other man's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze as Steve looked out with window with a lost expression, "Welcome back."

A/N: Hey guys! This was a super fun chapter to write, been awhile since I got to do a full out action scene like this chapter. Hope you guys liked it! I got big plans for this story, and it will involve a good number of flashbacks to Cap's days in World War II. I hope you guys like it. Please review! Later True Believers!


End file.
